An exhaust system usually comprises at least one exhaust pipe, which guides exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine to the environment of the respective support structure. To muffle sound emission, an exhaust system usually has at least one exhaust muffler, which may have at least one resonance volume and at least one connection line, via which the respective resonance volume is connected to the respective exhaust pipe for transmitting airborne sound.
In the usual mode of construction, the exhaust muffler comprises an exhaust muffler housing, in which said resonance volume is formed. The housing is then integrated into the exhaust pipe of the exhaust system via an inlet and an outlet. At least one such connection line is then connected in the interior of the exhaust muffler housing the resonance volume with the exhaust gas path leading from the inlet to the outlet.
It is problematic in this conventional mode of construction that comparatively large resonance volumes are frequently necessary, e.g., in order to muffle low-frequency interfering sound. The exhaust muffler housings are correspondingly comparatively large and have a correspondingly large mass. In addition, the accommodation of such large-volume exhaust mufflers at the respective support structure is problematic, especially if it is a motor vehicle.